Saakna'ei
"We are the sole ramification of your arrogance. We are the coming storm, who will rend the earth in our wrath, and we will not be silenced." '' :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -Rahm'ta'Kna The '''Saakna'ei SOCK-naw-ay '(derogatorily called Lizardmen by the Brandts) are one of the three sub-races evolved from humanity over the course of thousands of years. After much argument and tension among the Pioneers that traveled the Godwilds in search of a home, a fraction of the Pioneers were banished from the rest of the group, left behind to find their own way. Making their home in a distant land, their bodies slowly adapted to their brutal new environment over time and became what eventually would be known as the Saakna'ei. Even though they have long-forgotten their roots, the memory of their betrayal lives on in the hearts of the Saakna'ei, fueling a deep and unbridled hatred for the Brandts that drives them to wage war against all Godhunters, ruthlessly attacking them on sight. Savage and cold-blooded, they are an extremely hostile race and appear as antagonists throughout the Godhunter series. Anatomy and Evolution Like the other races, the Saakna'ei bear a resemblance to the Pioneers, with some key differences. They bear tough leathery skin, dark beady eyes and a ridges along the bridge of the nose. Some Saakna'ei have been shown to have fangs, while others have none. Their beast-like appearances decidedly bear resemblance to reptiles, earning them the Brandt-given nickname "Lizardmen". After ages of suffering under harsh weather and trecherous terrain, their bodies have grown to allow for exceptional physical endurance. Living in darkness has given them the ability to see in the dark, but they can no longer see well in daylight without the aid of their helmets. Their senses of smell and hearing have improved dramatically, making them into superior hunters. Technology The Saakna'ei wield modified versions of the weapons first used by the Pioneers. While the Artifactoids and Brandts have elemental and laser weapons, respectively, the Saakna'ei still use metal ammunition. They seem to favor shrapnel spikes for their long-term damage on the enemy, which they use as ammo for weapons such as the Stinger. While their armor serves no functional purpose outside of protection from enemy fire, their helmets are fitted with darkly-tinted visors, allowing them to see better in daylight. Saakna'ei helmets also serve to symbolize rank; Helmets worn by the lowly Scrapper do not have crests while Knight helmets do. High-ranking Saakna'ei helmets bear horns. The Four Orders The Saakna'ei were originally divided into four Orders called the Orders of the First, Second, Third and Fourth. Each Order had different (sometimes conflicting) beliefs and wore armor of different colors to symbolize them. The Order of the First wore gray armor. The Second and Third Orders, which were united in purpose, both wore green armor. The Order of the Fourth colored their armor red. These four Orders served to decide on various issues for the betterment of the Saakna'ei race, but as time went on, tensions grew higher and the Orders began to wage war on one-another in a battle over power, starting the War for Order. The Order of the Fourth came out victorious, but with its forces scattered to the wind, it became known then on as the Fourth Remnant. The catastrophic bodycount from the war and the destruction of culturally significant areas has caused the Fourth Remnant to lose what humanity they had left, making them little more than savage warmongers. Trivia *Saakna'ei helmets resemble ram skulls.